<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intro to the Color Blue by HareStomp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428211">Intro to the Color Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HareStomp/pseuds/HareStomp'>HareStomp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HareStomp/pseuds/HareStomp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where you can see all colors except for the color of your soulmate's eyes until you kiss your soulmate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annie Edison/Jeff Winger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Intro to the Color Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was just for fun and done without any proofreading so yeah.</p><p>Come check out the fanfics channel on the community discord, we're pretty cool I think<br/>Disclaimer: I do not own Community.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jeff had always been very critical of the entire soulmates concept. He would say stuff about how dumb it was and that you shouldn’t care if kissing somebody made colors appear. Deep down though, he was always mystified by that one color he couldn’t see. From what he had been told that color he was missing was blue, and it was the color of his soulmate's eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would never say it out loud, but he specifically targeted people with that mysterious eye color. He would use all the charm he could muster just to get a single date, and then he would pull out all the stops on that date just to try and get a goodnight kiss. Every time though, he would be stuck still looking at uncolored eyes and then he would never call them back. Then at a certain point, he just snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He decided he would never pursue a woman with that mysterious eye color again, he decided Soulmates weren’t real. He started sleeping with any woman he could find just to spite the world and show, soulmates didn’t matter. He became a successful lawyer through his lies and charisma and he was happy. Every time he saw a woman with those mysterious eyes he would turn the other way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then it all fell apart, he was stuck at a Community College, the absolute last spot he thought he would ever be. Since he had already lost everything he cared about in his life he decided to just throw out everything he cared about and started hitting on women with those mysterious eyes again. He started off with Britta Perry, and formed a fake study group. What he didn’t expect was to end up in a real study group where another woman had those mysterious eyes, Annie Edison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Jeff saw Annie he instantly labeled her as off limits, she may have the eyes he sometimes dreamed of but she was fresh outta high school. Even Jeff had limits on women he would try to sleep with. Then she started trying to use her eyes to manipulate him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Annie, your eyes aren’t gonna have any effect on me, I can’t see your eye color.” Jeff said when Annie was trying to manipulate him into going to her Halloween dance. He instantly regretted saying it though when he saw a flash of hope flicker on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” Annie responded, and from the look on her face he knew this was a situation he had to get away from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nevermind, I’ll come to your party.” Jeff said, then turned around and started walking as fast as he could to get away from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff made a decision to avoid Annie at all costs after that, she seemed like she was dead set on finding out if they were soulmates and he was a little scared of what that could mean. He succeeded in that plan until she managed to guilt him into doing debate with her. He didn’t think that would be too dangerous since they would be in front of an audience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then they bombed day 1 of the debate and he screwed himself into studying with Annie alone. He had a really bad feeling about it but he managed to get through it with a very small amount of dignity and one less phone, but not having kissed Annie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Day 2 of the debate started well, they were destroying City College and basically had the win in the bag. Jeff had even forgotten about his worries of Annie being his soulmate until Simmons pulled out his gambit. Jeff caught the man and when he heard Simmons' closing statement he knew they were screwed. Until he felt two small hands grab his head and pull him into a passionate kiss. Jeff didn’t even hesitate to drop Simmons and let himself fall into the kiss with Annie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Annie pulled back, he saw the most beautiful pair of blue eyes he had ever seen. He could tell from the look Annie gave him back she saw it too, Jeff was so screwed. Annie freaking Edison was his soulmate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annie Edison had always dreamt of meeting her soulmate, she would imagine him as a Prince Charming type who would come in and sweep her off her feet with mysterious eyes and he would kiss her and then she could see the blue she had wanted to see all her life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then high school started and nobody paid her any attention unless they wanted notes or homework help. Every time she saw the mysterious grey in somebody's eye the adrenaline that came with the experience started to slow down. Soon enough she didn’t even bother doing a double take when she saw it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then came the Adderall, it helped her put all of her focus into the schoolwork she was given and not stupid boys with their stupid eyes. Soon enough, she was addicted and couldn’t stop, she didn’t know what to do other then keep taking it but soon enough her doctor slowed down the prescription. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden she’s stuck, she’s at a senior party and she just keeps popping adderall like tic tacs. She can’t hold in all the anger at everyone around her any more. She runs through a plate glass door and lands herself in rehab, where all she can do is think about that mysterious blue color. She had lost everything else she cared about so might as well throw herself at the idea of a soulmate again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she joined a Spanish study group the first thing she realized was that the ‘Board Certified Tutor’ had those mysterious eyes that belonged to her soulmate. That gave her a small little bit of hope, even though she doubted her eyes were mysterious to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One day when she was trying to manipulate him with her eyes many had called hard to resist, he said something she wasn’t gonna be able to forget.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Annie, your eyes aren’t gonna have any effect on me, I can’t see your eye color.” Jeff said to her, and Annie couldn’t help but hope anymore. She had to figure out a way to kiss him and find out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” Was all Annie could manage and she could tell that he wasn’t gonna say anything more, he had already put up the defenses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nevermind, I’ll come to your party.” Jeff said and then he turned and basically ran away. Now the little bit of hope was becoming bigger and bigger. She was going to figure it out at some point. At the party she danced with him but couldn’t manage to find a window to kiss him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough she realized Jeff was entirely avoiding her, she knew she would need a ploy to get him alone. So she joined the debate team and got him to be her teammate, but when he refused to prepare for it her plan started falling apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the debate happened and the two of them absolutely bombed the first day of it she knew they needed to prepare to even have a chance to win. It wasn’t about kissing him anymore for her, she just wanted to beat Simmons pompous ass into the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They prepped hard until Jeff got uncomfortable, she just shrugged it off and packed up, she was ready to do whatever it took to destroy Simmons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were stomping City College on day 2 of the debate, she was stepping out of her comfort zone and actually going off book a bit. But then Simmons pulled his gambit, she knew with his last statement City College could win, so she took matters into her own hands, and by matters she meant Jeff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grabbed his face and pulled him down to kiss her, he eagerly returned the kiss which she hadn’t expected and dropped Simmons. When she pulled back from what she could only describe as the best kiss of her life, she looked into his eyes and saw the most beautiful color she had ever seen. Blue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the look in Jeff’s eyes she knew he saw it too, she never wanted the moment to end. She had found her soulmate, and it was Jeff freaking Winger.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos or comments are appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>